Blockade runner
| image = | image_size = 225px | continuity = Star Wars | model = | class = | registry = | manufacturer = | crew = | passengers = | armament = | length = | width = | weight = | complement = | cargo capacity = | consumables = | 1st appearance = Star Wars (1977) }} Blockade runner is a generic name for any type of naval vessel, be it a sea vessel or a space vessel designed to penetrate armored blockades. Blockade runners are usually characterized by their highly durable hull plating and propulsion systems that generate short, but quick bursts of speed. Star Wars In the mythos of Star Wars, this was represented in several different ways, the most well known of which was the CR90 Corellian corvette featured in the very beginning of the 1977 film Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. This particular runner, the ''Tantive'' IV, a consular ship during the waning days of the Old Republic. At the close of the Clone Wars, the ship was used to transport Obi-Wan Kenobi and infant Luke Skywalker to the planet Tatooine. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Eighteen years later, the ship was still being used for diplomatic missions, but was also secretly a vessel for the Alliance to Restore the Republic. In the year 0 BBY, Princess Leia Organa and her Rebel Alliance had intercepted a transmission containing detailed schematics for the Empire's newest super-weapon the Death Star space station. The Empire learned of the transmission and Sith Lord Darth Vader led the mission to retrieve them. The [[Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator|Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator]] overtook the Tantive IV as it was passing through the Tatoo system. With little time to spare, Leia uploaded the Death Star plans into the memory circuits of the astromech droid R2-D2. R2 and his protocol droid companion C-3PO took an escape pod and jettisoned themselves from the ship towards the planet Tatooine. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Another example of a blockade runner featured in Star Wars was a DP20 frigate gunship which was regarded as a ship of the line. Three years following the Battle of Yavin, this warship was part of a small operation that intercepted Imperial forces en route to Feriae Junction. One of the more austere collaborators of the Empire, the Tagge family, attempted to use their Omega Frost weapon to destroy the fleet, but the blockade runners were able to avoid destruction and retaliated by striking at General Ulric Tagge's battle cruiser. Star Wars, Volume 1 #34Star Wars, Volume 1 #35 Shortly following the Battle of Xeron, a similar ship was used to transport an Imperial warbot. In the aftermath of an accident during its examination, the warbot was loaded onto Luke Skywalker's scout craft and brought to Kligson's Moon for repairs. Star Wars, Volume 1 #47 The Ord Mantell system hosted an annual Blockade runner's derby, which ran through the Outer Rim territories with a course that weaved throughout the outer cometary cloud. During his smuggling days, Han Solo often participated in the race and won three times. He later served as the Grand Marshall for the 93rd Annual Blockade Runner's Derby. Star Wars: Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell Notes & Trivia * Another version of a Blockade runner was the Kesselian Blockade runner, a passenger ship manufactured on the planet Kessel. Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (novelization) * Santhe/Sienar Technologies developed the Santhe Blockade runner, which was a patrol craft manufactured on the planet Lianna. Star Wars: Mission to Lianna; West End Games; Joanne E. Wyrick; 1982 See also External Links * * Blockade runner at Wookieepedia References ----